ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TOS Purist
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Alan 04:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) First Post I'm surprised I'm the first poster here. Yeah, that make three of us TOS fans alright. And YES!! IT IS THE ONLY CANON I BELIEVE!! (Anyway, with all this bouncing around in time, how do we even know TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT, etc, are even in the same time plane?) Hiya, Jim-boy. 00:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I just recently made my account (like, last night or something), so that's why you're the first. WOW, not only are you a TOS fan, but a Purist as well!! Damn you're good. That's an awfully good point about all that time-travel...do you have MSN or AIM? --TOS Purist 01:12, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, no. I don't even have e-mail. Hiya, Jim-boy. 02:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Darn, that's too bad...at least I've got Memory-Alpha here. :) --TOS Purist 03:35, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :To all you say, ditto! Ditto! Ditto! And I seriously thought I must be the only trekkie of my kind. Hiya, Jim-boy. 14:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Movies I personally don't consider the movies as canon. Oh, and Mr. Spock cusses so much for his sort. Wierd, from him. Hiya, Jim-boy. 02:37, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :You've gotta be kidding me...I thought I was the only person in the world who didn't regard the movies as canon!! It's official - you rule!! I've always felt that the movies deviated from the spirit, the look, and the feel of Star Trek - and TOS was famous because had a very distinct identity that it made for itself. Gene Roddenberry abandoned this uniqueness in favor of copying "2001" for TMP...and from then on he just gave it away to other people who proceeded to rape - I mean, "reimagine" - the hell out of the franchise, until it was so far removed from the TV show that there's no way anyone in their right mind could consider it a valid continuation of the TOS story. --TOS Purist 03:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::That tops it. You are one awesome trekkie. Have you ever played Star Trek 25th Anniversary? It's a lot like the original series, with classic Spock/McCoy sniping and all, but is a 1992 game. Hiya, Jim-boy. 03:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Tend to disagree, the movies keep the spirit in the same way jsut with less time. you have a funny movie ST4 action ST2 and 6 the dedication that the crew had for eachother ST3 and your bad ones ST1 and ST5. --TOSrules 10:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC)